Love Sucks
by thebooknerdxoxo
Summary: Clove is the popular girl at school, everyone wants to be her or date her, and who wouldn't with a smoking boyfriend loyal best friends and looks that leave boys dazzled. No one has ever ignored her or been able to resist her charm until the new boy, Cato arrives, he has a dark secret one that can destroy everything, and pulls Clove into a dark world that she could never imagine.


**So I decided to start a new story, hopefully it's something that you'll like but let me know!**

**Clove**

"Mum, stop stressing, I can live on coffee until I get to school." I laugh pouring myself some coffee into a flask.

"Yes, are you sure, I can make pancakes and there's cereal in the cupboard." She carries on.

"Trust me, coffee's the way to go mum." My sister, Rose, replies backing me up, and stealing the coffee jug from me.

"Okay, it's 8:15 Jo's here, I can hear her beeping outside bye." I call to them rushing out the door and into Johanna's glossy red mini.

"Ready for another nine weeks of hell?" She grins, speeding down the highway.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I huff in response. The truth is, I'm not ready at all, I don't want to have to deal with my backstabbing "best friend" Glimmer, my needy boyfriend Marvel, the irritatingly happy Kat and Peeta or smart arse Jackie who will have a million questions that I can't answer.

"No, I know that look, you're scared! Since when are you, Clove Cartwright, scared of anyone, they fear you, they want to be you!"

"And that's why I'm completely ready for today!" I smile taking another sip of coffee.

"Good, because we're here and Glimmer's bounding up to the car already."

"Oh my god how are you! Well I have some news, it looks like we have a newbie, and he is exactly my type, tall, dark and handsome!" She grins.

"Great, Jackie what do we know about him so far." I ask the read head as we stroll over to collect our schedules.

"Well, he's blonde haired, blue eyed, not really dark Glimmer! But he just moved here from over in Denver that's all I have for now but I will ask around in lesson and pick up more intel." She grins.

"Great, but do we have a name?" I ask scanning my schedule.

"Cato Asher."

"And I have dibs!" Glimmer chimes in.

"Perfect, oh Rue!" I call to one of our sophomore wannabes.

"Yeah, clove!" She beams.

"You know there's a new guy right, well I want his class schedule right away."

"Sure thing." She grins back..

"Why are you going to all this trouble, I thought you were with Marvel?" Jo questions as we walk to first period.

"Well we all know that relationship is coming to an end, I need to start fresh." I grin as we enter the classroom to English.

**Cato**

Pulling into the school I can already feel all eyes on me, I don't know what appealed to me about this small town, I just needed to escape my old life, and I found this place, Ashwick Heights, it seemed like a nice quiet place with just one flaw, every one in small towns talked.

Just opening the door to my car all eyes were on me, I can hear them talking, feel their judging stares landing on me, I'm tired of fighting it already, I just need to stay into control.

**Clove**

"I know right, skinny jeans are nice but Maysilee's cut off her circulation!" I smile with Jo as a pair of arms snake around my waist and a kiss is planted on my cheek.

"Hey Marv." I grin, hoping the smile looks genuine.

"Hey babe, I missed you over the summer." He grins pressing me against my locker.

"I missed you too sweetie."

"Hey Clove, I got his class schedule as requested, but people have been talking, he seems quite strange, dark, closed off, he hasn't talked to anyone since he's been here!"

I tried signalling for Rue to stop but she didn't get the hint and now Marvel's giving me strange looks, "What?"

"Thank you very much Rue." I smile taking the schedule and stuffing it in my bag.

"You can go now." I tell her and she scurries away.

"What was that?" He asks hurt in his eyes.

"Nothing, it was nothing," I reply, shit I need a distraction, right now. So I do the only thing I know will get his attention for sure, grasp his hand and lead him into the supply closet that has become our make out spot and crush my lips against his. He returns the kiss, locking the door and pressing me up against the wall.

"Are you sure there's nothing you want to talk about?" He asks, breaking apart.

"I'm sure just, just a lets do this." I grin and my tongue finds his, my jackets off, his shirt is unbuttoned and his hand is up my shirt. We carry on, his other hand tangled in my hair and my legs wrapped around his waist, still pressed against the wall. His hands go for my zipper as the bell rings.

"Crap!" He exclaims and I rush to disentangle myself from him. I re adjust my shirt, throw on my leather jacket and bag and my hands go to the lock.

"I love you, you know that." He says and my hand reaches for the door.

"Yeah I know." I reply and fly out the door to the science labs. I run through the corridor as fast as my black heeled booties will take me, checking the zipper on my high waisted skinnies and desperately trying to flatten my hair down as I throw the door open to my class.

"Sorry I'm late, I was erm busy." I grin toward the class.

"I'll give you a pass as long as it doesn't happen again, we now only have one seat left, over there next to the new boy at the back." Perfect. I slide in next to Cato as the teacher starts rambling about flammable materials.

"Hi, I'm Clove, I'm the eyes and the ears of this school, nice to meet you." I whisper across to him. Silence.

"Well, you're lucky to have me as a lab partner, you could do worse, besides I am the most popular girl here." I try again, leaning over to give jut the right amount of cleavage. Nothing, not even a wolf whistle.

That has never happened before ever, every singe boy has stared, or gawked the braver ones even complimenting me or asking me out. From this guy nothing, and now I'm determined to make him want me.

Finally he speaks up, "I'm Cato yeah I'm new, hi." He replies in a strained voice, it's almost as if he's angry at me, and his hands are gripping onto the edge of the table.

"Well, a couple of us are going to Six Degrees after school, it's a grill, you should come." I smile and he just nods, just nods.

**Cato**

I'm so glad to be out of the class, it was hell, the hunger, I couldn't control it around her, she has a certain aura and she was so close, I could smell her. I have to get out of here.

Racing to the woods, I try to shake the feeling but I can't control it. The poor bunnies won't know what hit them.

**Hope you guys liked it let me know what you think, I don't know should I carry on?**


End file.
